


Promise

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 6 - "No one's going to hurt you"





	Promise

The war had been hard. He lost everyone. He had been the last one standing.

He had managed to get his friends back with the power of Kingdom Hearts, but that didn't make the hurt go away.

Riku and Kairi were doing their best to help him, but Sora wasn't sure he could be helped. No matter what they said, he had failed to save them at first.

"No one's going to hurt you," Sora whispered, making it a promise to them.

Next time someone tried to take over Kingdom Hearts and hurt his friends, he wouldn't fail. He'd win.


End file.
